JP2008-236854 A published by Japan Patent Office in 2008 proposes an electromagnet for a stator of an electric motor or a generator.
This electromagnet for a stator is provided with a stator core formed of a back yoke and teeth projecting from the back yoke toward the center of the stator. An insulator is attached to an outer periphery of each tooth. The insulator has a winding barrel around which a coil is wound. Flanges are formed at respective ends of the winding barrel, one on a tooth base end side in the vicinity of the back yoke and another one on a tooth distal end side.
A notch is formed in the flange on the tooth base end side. In coiling around the winding barrel, a line material of a coil is guided to the winding barrel from the outside of the flange on the tooth base end side through the notch.